


Coffee shops and Human Interaction

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [62]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad English, Christmas, Exes, Friendship, Getting Together, HYDRA Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Generally he can slog through most of the customers they get; old people, college students, 9-5er’s who want a quick boost before they head home to their families, whatever.  Brock can fake a smile like the rest of ‘em but Thursday nights are what he hates the most.





	1. First meets can be tricky.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays, here's some broken English Jack and Brock frowning at everyone lol

Like any other day, Brock stepped through the door of the small little coffee shop he worked at, Barton near one of the tables with a broom in hand and when he sees him he immediately smiles in that tired way where it doesn’t completely reach his eyes because they both know what today is and fatigue is already setting in before it’s even started.

“Ready for your shift?” He asks with a tiny fragment of humor behind it because he knows it’s not him at the till when the clock strikes 3, it’s gonna be Brock and generally he can slog through most of the customers they get; old people, college students, 9-5er’s who want a quick boost before they head home to their families, whatever. Brock can fake a smile like the rest of ‘em but Thursday nights are what he hates the most. It’s also Christmas season and that means anything annoying is _extra_ annoying complete with festive in season treats they have to be excited to talk about and specialty drinks with more people asking for substitutes and add-ons.

Brock would rather have Saturday nights packed to the brim with annoying teenagers than a Thursday night with the weird ‘cultural club’ that comes in. It’s a big group of them, all immigrated from different European countries though largely half of them are Russian. That means most of the time the group is loud, boisterous and proud of their heritage, to say the least. They’re highly opinionated and won’t shy away from voicing it; they love criticizing things on the menu and things that should be there instead. They also randomly mention things that should be improved and it’s annoying to say the least, despite how Steve takes it all in stride and listens seriously to them. There are about twenty of them that show up, kick back around four tables and give off an energy that make people get out of their immediate vicinity. 

They’re not even bad news so to speak; they do buy a lot of coffee and pastries, some even order the artisan sandwiches and soups, they even purchase food and drink to take home. They also tip well and only stay about an hour and a half, maybe two tops and clean up after themselves. It’s just that even though Brock’s at the till and in public by his own volition, he can safely say he hates people and it’s worse when people know it and come in a crowd. He hates them all a lot more when Halloween ends and suddenly it’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. 

Here, at Cap’s Coffee, Brock’s gotten used to asking what a person would like, taking their money and handing them their order. It was all automatic; no chitchat, no lingering around, no nothing. He just dislikes talking to people after the order goes through and definitely not outside of work, he also doesn’t need anyone bothering him about it. He can be as surly as he wants to be as long as the customers get their stupid smile and everyone’s happy. It also helps that the owner is one of his friends but it still doesn’t save him from any bullshit; he doesn’t expect Steve to anyway, they just have an understanding.

Their understanding goes slightly awry on Thursdays though, when the club comes in and Steve is there cleaning tables as _always_ because ever since they started coming here Rogers has had his eye on one of their core members by the name of James Barnes, or Bucky. They flirt, _a lot_ in their own little cute puppies way they have, it’s terrible to witness. It’s clear to everyone how they absolutely want to blow each other and then make breakfast in the morning together, even though neither of them have made a move. He doesn’t get why, Steve makes it obvious he’s into him and even though Barnes reciprocates it in a charming kind of old world way, he never extends their company past the coffee shop. Steve doesn’t show it much but Brock can tell it bothers him a little but then Barnes is also an amputee and wears clothes like he visited a dumpster earlier in the day for his outfit, he kinda looks like he needs a makeover. His long stringy hair keeps falling over his face like a veil, a face that gets lodged into science fiction books when not talking to Steve though the only time Brock’s seen him do anything normal aside from reading is when Steve is around like a beacon of pure damn sunshine, they’re actually kind of complimentary to each other.

It doesn’t help the two when one of their group’s ringleaders was a feisty Russian redhead named Natasha Romanoff who kept a close eye on Barnes like he was a lost kitten she had to protect. Granted, she didn’t make it obvious but they were here for long enough that Brock had picked up on it. The guy was built like a house and three times her size but she was always keeping close tabs on him and handling him like they were family. At first Brock assumed that was his girl, the both of them dressed in Adidas track suits the first time they came around, looking like they were about to meme themselves into some slav squats instead of sitting down like normal people but when she would come over and bug him with how he much he was ogling Steve, Brock realized not so much. That and Romanoff flirted with everyone when she was at the coffee shop, aggressive and sharp witted, getting a deep pleasure out of making a situation uncomfortable over her forward nature. They nicknamed her the Black Widow since no one had met anyone that she _had_ actually dated, it was like they had all just conveniently disappeared. 

The whole Natasha thing was unfortunate for Clint because he had stupid eyes for her and had trouble hiding it. He also spilled everything because of how nervous he would get so he wasn’t allowed to be out there when the group showed up much to his dismay and Brock’s. Brock would have definitely preferred she play games with Barton than him; she made it a thing with Brock to give him Russian words to write on her cup instead of her name and after a couple of weeks he would just ignore it, writing Black Widow instead because he couldn’t care less if she knew the meaning behind it. (He knew she did.)

Natasha carried on every week like that. She would sniff at the menu and suggest dishes they would have no idea how to make unless they themselves were Russian, or go into a history lesson about great Russia that Brock never asked for. He tolerated it for a little while but it was an old pitch that got boring real quick for him and he really wished Barton wasn’t an idiot around her so he could take his place. He knows this is all harmless fun and it’s why Steve lets them hang out every Thursday without causing a fuss over their loud raucous get-togethers but it drains Brock every time and he always feels out of sorts having to be a little _extra_ for them.

An elbow jabbed him in the side, Barton giving him the side eye while refilling the muffin display and doing a small nod towards the doors. “Hey, stop daydreaming. Your favorite customers are in.”

Watching them gather at the other side of the glass, a steady stream of the group walk in, Pietro Maximoff and his sister Wanda walking in after a couple people, both twins wearing Christmas hats despite it being November. 

“Brock! Clint!” Pietro calls with a smile. “How are you both?” 

“Good.” They both chimed at once. They always did like the Maximoffs, Wanda always tried her best to keep the noise level to a minimum even though she usually failed at it. At least she tried. Pietro, while excitable and sometimes borderline irritating, he was pretty funny. They were followed by a tall blond with long flowing hair that Brock swore was from Scandinavia or Norway, somewhere like that. His parents had named him Thor and it only added to Brock’s wonder. He had a dazzling smile and was built like a mack truck; always speaking louder than everyone else, more boisterous and oddly, that seemed like his normal tone.

“Hello friends!” 

Brock gave Thor a nod while Clint waved, accepting the two candy canes he offered with a hundred watt smile. Next in line was Tony Stark. Actually, no one was sure how Tony fit into all this. He didn’t seem like he was applicable to the club but he was always there dressed in his business casual suits and colorful sneakers, sitting with the rest of them and talking away like he’d been a part of it all from day one. Steve made a joke that he just walked in with them one day on his way to get a coffee and never left, Brock doesn’t think it’s a joke at all.

“Hello you handsome devils. How are you two doing huh? I keep telling you all to update this place, it could use a coat of paint, maybe hang up some _real_ art or better yet, get your boss to hang up some of his fancy stuff, there’s no point in modesty.” 

Brock tried his best to avoid rolling his eyes, Clint chuckling as he went back into the kitchen. Steve was approaching the counter and giving everyone a small greeting while also throwing Tony one of his looks. He was probably also preparing himself because Romanoff and Barnes had just walked in and Brock could _hear_ Careless Whisper playing the second those two love birds locked eyes with one another. 

Steve tried to whip his cleaning towel onto his shoulder so it would drape as casually as he could, but he only ended up hitting himself in the mouth with it and Bucky grinned.

_Idiot._

“Hello Steve.”

Rogers laughed at himself and tossed the towel at the sink. “Hi Buck. How are you today?”

“I’m great and you?”

Natasha whispered something in Russian and Barnes turned red, his movements rapidly shifting away from Steve and tucking into one of the booths they had acquired.

Striding up to the counter, Natasha drummed perfectly manicured nails across the surface. “Rogers, Rumlow.”

“Hey Nat.” Steve automatically let out, his eyes wandering after Barnes with that stupid crooked smile he always had when he was around.

“Romanoff,” Brock drawls out, trying to level out his already building irritation. He can see behind her as more guys trail in and head towards three booths, some chairs being confiscated from empty tables, “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll take a latte today, and about four carafes of coffee.”

They didn’t even serve carafes of coffee before these guys showed up, Steve doing it just because and they were willing to pay way over the actual price of what a carafe of coffee would cost at some greasy spoon.

“Sure no problem, we’ll put it on your tab. Thank you for your business and all that.” He tacks on for good measure as green eyes watch him in amusement. “Who’s next?”

Steve kicks him in the back of the shin when he walks by and Brock fakes a wider smile, Natasha giving him a raise of her brow before she heads for the tables. Pietro grins behind her and Brock’s about to ask him what he’d like but is interrupted when he observes him yanking over one of the guys standing around to the side and practically shoves the stranger towards the counter, forcing a Santa hat over his head.

“New club member today! Actually he new to the country too, his name’s Jacek. Well now he goes by Jack, everyone say more American that way! I tell him to come meet you all and make friends!”

Trying to keep his eyes from rolling _again_ , Brock affixes another smile even though his mouth is hurting because _Christ_ he isn’t here to make friends with people. He has to remind himself they tip well, Steve’s got a horribly stupid hard on for Barnes and he truly does think they would be good together, plus the group isn’t as bad as he makes them out to be.

When he looks up from writing Natasha’s name on a cup, he has to look a little higher than he’s used to because the guy is tall as fuck. He’s got the description tall dark and handsome down to a damn science and Brock has to hold back the urge to drool, he’s stupidly hot even with the hat on him. He’s got brown hair stopping just at the nape of his neck that’s slicked back, stubble across his face with a scar along the right side that cuts into it and he’s built but still lean, solid. He looks a little mysterious with the green in his eyes that look deep and soft all at the same time and currently there was an expression across his face that resembled a great impression of a startled puppy. 

The look makes Brock weak.

It causes him to throw away all semblance of being a dick and replacing his customer service smile with something that comes more easily, genuine and reassuring. The guy’s new to the country after all, he should be polite and welcoming, right?

“Does he know it ain’t Christmas and you’re all weirdos?” He asks and Pietro shrugs, Brock turns back to Jacek, well Jack. “Welcome to Cap’s Coffee and to the United States. What can I get ya?”

After a few seconds of silence, he’s still staring at him like he doesn’t know what to say exactly, so one of the guys he was talking to rolls his eyes and leans in to mutter something at him and it wasn’t in Russian, Brock thinks maybe it was Polish.

He turns to say something when Romanoff whistles from the table and because she likes to fuck with everyone she then says something in the same language as the other guy and a couple of chuckles rumble through some of them. Wanda sighs and it triggers dread to kick into Brock.

Jacek/Jack frowns a little like he wants to talk back to Nat but she waves at him to go on and he turns back to Brock. Suddenly he straightens his shoulders and his head goes up, eyes smoldering and roaming over and immediately Brock wants to go die in a hole because _of course_. None of these guys can be fucking _normal_ for once in their lives and suddenly tall dark and handsome Jacek/Jack just looks like a bust to him because even if he really wanted to get his world rocked by the guy, he was clearly an asshole like the rest of ‘em.

“What you suggest?” He practically purrs out and even with the broken English to it it’s a low sexy rumble that washes over Brock like honey, it’s unfair and very attractive as eyes shamelessly rove over him as much as they can with a counter top between them and Brock quickly gets his bearings again to glare at him, reminding himself that this is all a stupid joke to all of them.

It’s really unfortunate but Brock doesn’t much care either way anymore, pointing at their menu board automatically and gesturing to the daily special chalk drawing of a dark drink. “We got our seasonal peppermint mocha if yer into that stuff, it comes with freshly whipped mint cream. Ya want large, medium or small?”

Looking at the board while waiting for an answer, there’s more of what he believes is Polish being exchanged. Stealing a glance, Brock sees it’s between Jacek/Jack and one of the older patriarchs that sometimes tags along with the. He’s looking tired and unimpressed at the newcomer’s actions, a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head like he’s dismayed. Jacek only looks confused like he completely missed the program and his cocky demeanor is pretty much gone, softly saying something back to the man with his hand gesturing in an awkward shrug, pointing at Natasha who only rolls her eyes at him.

While Brock is wondering what’s been said, the older man turns to him and nods at the stacks of cups. “Make it a medium for Jacek and you’ll have to excuse him, Natasha likes to tease everyone and she does not know when to stop.”

Romanoff scoffs at everyone, crossing her arms like they all should have known better while Wanda shakes her head and Barnes shoulders her lightly with his one arm, saying something quietly like he’s scolding her. It makes Brock feel a little better before he nods at the older man with a shrug of his own and turns to get the drink orders filled while Scott takes over the till for him.

By the time they close up shop, Brock is mentally exhausted as he usually is when those guys are around even though everyone seemed more reserved after that episode minus Stark, but he never counts. Natasha was the one that surprised him the most as she mainly kept to herself and Steve came to tell him Barnes was apologizing for her which he really didn’t much understand. Clint calls him over while he was counting the money in the tip jar and a crisp brand new hundred dollar bill was held out for him with a note paper clipped to it that had his name scrawled over it. It was missing the C in almost illegible handwriting saying ‘Sorry for being asshole’; he wasn’t sure how to take that.

*****

By morning Brock forgets all about it and he’s in the back placing another tray of turnovers into the oven for Sam who’s out front putting out some pastries and mainly just making everything look nice for the day as usual. A few minutes later he sticks his head into the kitchen with a smile that seems like he’s up to no good and Brock should be worried. It’s mildly annoying when Wilson gets that face because he may begin singsonging like when he found out Brock had been feeding one of the strays in the back alley.

“Brock, someone’s here to see you.”

“Who?” He retorts back with a close of the oven door, no one just comes to see him because the people who would, if that ever happened, work here. 

“I don’t know, some big guy that looks like he’s a lost puppy or something.” When Brock makes a vague face because he has no idea who he’s talking about, Sam simply goes back to the front and leaves him there to come out and take care of whoever it is.

He stops immediately beside Sam when he realizes it’s Jacek who’s currently looking up at one of their random pieces of art and making a confused face at it with fingers lightly tracing over the scar against his jaw. 

_Fuck._

“He’s cute.” Sam muses before greeting a new customer that had just entered. 

Brock has enough time to flash Wilson a dirty look before Jacek turns around and sees him, instantly smiling and it’s sweet and adorable but Brock remembers why he had hoped he would see him sooner rather than later, pulling out and opening up his wallet to hold out the hundred.

“I can’t take this.”

On any other day if some guy that hit on him at work and then tipped him a note like that with an apology written on it, he would have taken and probably spent it already. Jacek didn’t seem like he was in dire need of money, he had a nice outfit on; dress pants that looked tailor made and an expensive looking dress shirt complete with a nice looking tie. He looked like quite the opposite of: you should take this back. At least he got the memo about Christmas being next month. 

None of it really mattered to Brock much because even though all that was happening, he was growing a conscience about the new guy with bad English that was flirting with him only because someone told him to do it. The fact that he seemed to have been told he was acting like a jackass and genuinely looked like he felt bad for it afterwards helped too. Maybe if it happened again he would keep the money, but right then Brock just didn’t seem like it was right. Who knows, maybe that’s how he made everything better, he wasn’t sure but Jacek could save it for the next guy he jokingly flirts with.

Jacek looks a little sad and mildly upset over the return of the bill, hand moving at his side but unsure of what to do exactly.

“It ain’t you. I know they were screwin’ with ya and it ain’t yer fault. You don’t gotta say sorry with money and I jus..I can’t take it, yeah?”

Seemingly understanding now, fingers twitch at Jacek’s side before he reaches out to take the bill and places it back into his own wallet, looking a little scolded and ashamed at his actions.

Brock doesn’t completely get the reactions but before he can really think about it, Sam mentions muffins and goes back into the kitchen so he’s back on the till and helping the next customer while Jacek steps away from the counter and out of the way.

After clearing out the last person in line, Brock noticed the guy was still standing there at the end of the counter blankly looking at various classified ads offering rent spaces and things for sale stuck up on a cork board for locals. As Brock wiped down the counter to clean up a bit of spilled coffee, he eventually looks back up to see him staring his way with an expression of weird determination. 

He wasn’t usually up for charity cases but he’s feeling a little bad about the guy and lets out a low huff, crooking fingers to gesture for Jacek to approach the counter to him and he does, eyeing him carefully and he doesn’t much blame him. “Whadda ya say about bein’ friends maybe?” 

It’s like magic how the guy’s entire demeanor changes with the offer, smiling a little and his posture straightens out not that he needs to be taller than he already damn is. He’s nodding almost immediately and it warms Brock just a little bit. 

“Call me Jack, I get used to first name. I like. Very common, American.”

Brock’s not sure why, but Jack’s broken English gets cuter the more he uses it and he wasn’t sure the term cute should be in his vocabulary, he doesn’t even call the mutt in the alleyway cute. He’s a little disappointed in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I fucked up. Jack's Polish name was changed.


	2. That's not a little crush.

As time goes on, Jack is almost always at his place of work waiting for him to get there or seeking him out while he’s on shift. He’s never trying to flirt with him and he genuinely wants to be his friend, which is curious. It’s weird for Brock to find someone there, for him, even though everyone else finds it pretty cute and they love to tell him if Jack dropped in when he wasn’t scheduled for a shift or not in yet. They also suggest Brock should maybe spend time with his new friend outside of work but it’s kind of awkward for him since they started off on the wrong foot and he’s just trying to get a feel for everything, especially with their mild language barrier. 

He once went on a whole conversation on him using slang and accent in full force while Jack only stared at him with slightly wide eyes like a deer in headlights. It was the one and only time he did it and apologized immediately. Afterwards when he seemed to be more comfortable, Jack would come in with an ESL study book and a Polish to English dictionary saying it would help him for work purposes and the night class that he was taking. Later Wanda would come out with him and help, sometimes using things around Brock as word examples and even Steve would get into it by asking him to identify what the English names were for ingredients he was using for drinks or what were in sandwiches they sold. 

Of course Jack wasn’t always there and never the whole day considering he worked in a private security firm but it seemed like when he wasn’t, this was where he’d be and it was destroying any semblance of Brock being a loner and the concept that he should be left alone. His breaks were almost always with Jack too, working through his ESL class activity book outside while they were sharing a cigarette or talking about this and that, like the weather or his life back home.

He found Jack surprisingly funny in a quiet playful way, and he had a little bit of a prankster side to him. He liked messing with everyone, nothing major just silly little subtle things, and was great at acting so innocent that no one would realize he was even involved. Brock wasn’t sure he would have believed someone telling him anyway and it wasn’t until he finally saw it with his own eyes. Jack would do little things like switch Sam’s cutlery with spoons and then watch him put them all back when he had gotten up to get a new fork. A few times he’d seen him switch Steve’s fresh cup of coffee with an empty cup the moment he was turned away to talk to a customer, leaving his friend and boss looking baffled and dumbfounded. When Steve finally gave up trying to figure out what happened and got up to get another cup, somehow Jack had managed to put the fresh cup where it had been originally sitting and was still able to be across the room leaning against the pick up side of the counter inconspicuously sucking on one of Sam’s stray candy canes like he had no clue anything weird was going on. For a guy that big it was a novelty to watch him do stuff like that.

“You better not pull any of that crap on me.” Was all Brock let out when their eyes met.

Jack smiled innocently. “Me? Never Brock. Never.”

If it wasn’t pranks to ease out the lull of his language studies, it was his ‘big guy, big heart’ persona, once finding him playing with the stray mangy dog near the alley before he was coming in on his usual visit. The same dog Brock fed scraps to from time to time on his breaks or when he closed. It was like a punch in the stomach how much he admired the sight of Jack knelt down, all excited to see the dog as it was to see him, while he was talking away in Polish and laughing over their eagerness to get all his attention.

Brock also quickly finds out how thoughtful Jack is of people he likes and how even if he doesn’t always speak, he’s always observing everyone. It takes time for Brock to notice the entirety of it, they’re entering December when he sees that if Wanda comes in with Jack, she usually has a new ring, necklace or a bracelet but he doesn’t really know _who_ provides those for her until his mind wanders when Jack presents him with a black t-shirt that simply says ‘Go Away’ in white font. 

“I make for you. You have face sometimes,” He circles his finger around the frame of Brock’s face lazily. “Like angry borsuk. Suit you.” 

Brock looks through the dictionary Jack keeps and frowns when he finds it means badger while Jack only smirks at him. He thinks the t-shirt’s kind of weird, but in a nice way he supposes; of course Steve becomes a killjoy tells him immediately that he can’t wear it even with his apron covering most of the letters which completely kills the purpose of it.

Later when their shop is filled with Christmas classic hits, lights and modest decorations; Jack brings Sam a small figurine of a superhero he likes talking about to anyone that would listen and watches him get really excited over the thoughtful gift. Clint gets a children’s bow and arrow set with padded ends so that he can still obsess about archery but isn’t hurting anyone if he plays around with it in the shop. Scott is almost in tears when Jack gives him a gift wrapped box and helpfully supplies it’s the tea party set that he had been complaining sold out when he went to buy it for his daughter’s birthday. Jack shrugs like it’s not a big deal but it doesn’t stop Scott from giving him a crushing and thankful hug.

Wanda eventually explains that Jack needs to do those things. Apparently he has a big family back home and made it a job to provide for them. It’s the reason he’s moved out here, so he can build a foundation for a better life and eventually sponsor them. She also adds that it helps him cope with his homesickness, giving out small gifts and working with his hands to make the handmade jewellery she’s given, those same large hands that Brock’s never thought about at all. Definitely not. Soon after that insightful bit of information he watches Jack pulling another hand woven bracelet out of his coat pocket for her when they sit down together for some sugary Christmasy coffee concoction and more lessons. It’s sweet to see the drive behind it and Brock maybe deals with the fact that he may have a tiny crush on the man.

On one quiet evening, Brock observes Jack cautiously tap Steve on the shoulder while he’s wiping the front glass doors, holding out a box for him. 

It’s wrapped in silver and blue paper with a red ribbon and Steve smiles as he holds it but he’s confused about what it is.

Jack pats the gift lightly and gives him a small smile back. “James go to library, get more books. You give chocolates he like.” 

Rogers continues to stand there like an idiot but it’s mixed with the look of a happy Labrador while Jack only stares back and waits, patient and kind. “You like James. He like you, trust me. I not be here long but I know James’ feelings, he get dopey look on face when talk about coffee man Steve.” He pauses to contemplate the next stream of words before he continues. “Natalia not bug or tease because she mean, she just try to hurry you. You both talk, no more dance, yes?” 

Steve blinks at him in surprise while his face turns a shade of red Brock’s never seen. He nods gratefully and gets a little misty eyed then quickly throws his arms around Jack to give him a hard tight hug before he pulls off his apron and tugs on his coat. He takes off a few minutes later to get to the library when he sees he has just enough time, like Jack thought of everything.

Brock wonders how much he’s thought through when maybe about twenty minutes pass and Jack approaches him with a bunch of candies wrapped in wax paper. They look like caramels but when he bites through the slightly firm exterior it’s softer and smoother inside.

“Krowki,” Jack notes when Brock’s trying to pinpoint the textures and get an exact idea of what he could compare it to. “It like fudge, I think? You like? Wanda say must share. She say December important month for Brock.” 

Brock nods that yes, it is good because he couldn’t really talk since he stuck three in his mouth like a fatass he was sometimes though he doesn’t know what Wanda means by December being special to him but then he assumes it’s because everyone thinks it’s special in some way or another.

“And..” Jack voice is soft, kind of like he’s shy. “I make, just for you.” 

Did Jack just blush? Oh fuck was _he_ blushing? Brock sure as hell felt like he was blushing.

*****

The weather gets worse; there’s rain, high winds and occasional spots of snow. It begins to reveal how extremely chivalrous Jack is the longer it goes on, maybe more so than even Steve, which is definitely saying something. He hurries along to opens doors for ladies and pulls out a chair for Wanda when she visits them all. He’ll offer to carry coffees and trays for women who look like they have their hands full without looking weird or creepy and they always seem to soften and instantly warm up to him the moment they hear his broken English. The smile he gives helps too, so much so Brock’s seen a couple of moms give up their babies to him as he helps them find a place to sit with all the extra bags they usually come in carrying. He offers his arm up to old ladies when the floor mats are soaked with water and they can’t mop it all up fast enough and Brock’s gotten a few elbows from Clint because he forgets he’s manning the till when he watches things like that unfold.

At times Jack even offers all those actions to men and Brock catches himself feel a little jealous, even though he’s the one who brushed him off right at the start.

The day Jack brings everyone at the coffee shop Paczki because he made them fresh and wanted to share them, Scott as well as Clint are embarrassing themselves by making sounds much too similar to gay porn Brock’s seen and when Jack leaves for work after, Sam arrives for his shift and makes the same exact noises much to Brock’s disappointment. His friend then tries another before he pretty much makes hand gestures to Brock to ‘put a ring on it’. Even Steve gets the chance to butt in when he tries one later that day before the treat was all gobbled up and he was suddenly an expert on love now that he was dating Barnes and telling Brock there was something special about Jack. Of course there is, he already knew that. Brock knows he’s in deep trouble too because lately he’s been getting a twinge in his chest the moment he thinks about Jack and he’s only felt like that once or twice in his life.

Brock thinks about Jack’s purpose to be here in the States the longer they know each other as he learns more and more about his old life in Poland and the family he’s left behind. Jack’s promised to make sure to send them a stipend at the end of every month so that they’re comfortable because although he’s an only child he has over ten cousins who collectively live in one home and he does keep his promise the moment November passes. 

When they can manage it, Jack’s family gets together so they can all talk to him at an arranged time through video chat and every second Jack mentions them he smiles so much those laugh lines around his eyes are really distinct and Brock instantly grows attached to them. So much so that he’s the first one to offer help with wrapping gifts in the first week of the Christmas month. Jack wants the presents sent off early so they could all be tucked under the tree and Brock thought it was a fun job to help keep his little family traditions alive, even if he was in a whole other country. He himself never had something like that with his own family because he doesn’t know who they are, so if he was trying to forget that by helping, no one was the wiser.

Jack likes asking him a million and one questions too, a lot about the United States but he’s also curious about his personal life. Although Brock has a very quiet one that’s not too interesting, he doesn’t hide the fact that he’s an orphan and doesn’t know if there’s family still around somewhere. He answers everything else about himself as honest and to the best of his ability that he can and it’s about then that when he really thinks about it- besides who he works with at the coffee shop and possibly Wanda, Bucky, maybe Natasha (because she has a wicked sense of humor once you get past all her teasing), that Jack is one of his only friends and if he was being really honest with himself, that he considers him his best friend.

*****

When Jack makes much more clearer appearances in his dreams, Brock’s not sure if he’s glad about it or not, especially when fragments come back to the surface at work to screw with him.

They start off like his dreams usually do. He’s at work, filling orders of coffee and pastries. In them no one’s being an asshole, not even him, everything is fine and easy going. He can always make foam art like Clint can though Brock’s never actually tried his hand at it because he assumes it’d be terrible. Generally his dream carried on like that with shadowed people smiling a lot at him and the whole scenario makes him feel good, not like his usual guarded surly self when he’s behind the counter.

His dream always shifts when there’s a huge focus on him making one last order, a heart coming out this time with the clouds of airy foam and he holds it out for his customer, looking up and expecting to see another generic person with no real characteristics only to be startled when instead he clearly sees Jack facing his way. 

Sometimes he’s alone, sometimes he’s with someone but they’re usually featureless like the other customers. Those times bother Brock, he can _feel_ it even in his dreams. Brock’s usually frozen on the spot, holding the cup and saucer out before him, and he can’t say a word. He can’t even look away as he stares at Jack though in return Jack is looking at him like he’s staring _through_ him as if he’s a nobody and really just putting out an air of disinterest.

That’s about the time Brock wakes up in tangled sheets and blankets, sweat soaked from head to toe. Usually there’s no one there beside him even though there _may_ have been a sign someone had been there temporarily to take the edge off his absent loneliness. At those moments he’s glad he has a rule about not wanting anyone to sleep over and he tries to relax again, thinking back to the repetitive dream and to habitually take it all in over and over again, only pausing a few seconds before realizing he’s hard and at the same time feeling a little miserable. He quickly thinks maybe life would be better either without dreaming of Jack or having full on sex dreams with him in them because sad boners are a new thing he doesn’t want to be a part of.

It’s always at that point that his mind likes to remind him again how he’s the one who brushed off Jack and that he’s only acting like this because Jack’s putting an interest in him, even if it’s just as a friend. He also thinks this is probably just his brain dealing with loneliness and that’s that. He’s also sure about the fact that he can’t think of this in any other way or he’ll feel more miserable that he already does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left it at a part that's a little moody but don't worry, you know how it goes. XD


	3. Just get the lead out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I get distracted with other HH ideas and trying to finish up a new chapter for Hunger of the Pine while I've officially gone on vacation lol I've also gotten an idea for CapBB and trying not to act upon it full time until I get some other WIP things wrapped up. lol

Life pretty much kicks him in the dick for fun a week later when Jack has to leave earlier than he usually does.

“What’s the hurry, got a date?” Clint pipes up as he slips a pen behind his ear and fixes his oversized Santa hat from sliding off the back of his head while grinning a little because he has fun openly teasing Jack just to annoy Brock. 

The way Jack abruptly pauses Brock knows that’s exactly why, and so he pretends to not look surprised and focuses harder on wiping down the coffee machines with a little more gusto than before, trying not to lean in to hear more.

Jack furrows his brows at Clint and nods. “Lady in building, nice. Ask if want to go to office Christmas party,” He shrugs plainly. “I say yes.”

Clint looks shocked at first, eyes automatically looking Brock’s way and Brock makes himself fixate on the machines like he was never paying attention to the chatter. Barton clears his throat and when he glances back over again to pat Jack’s shoulder as the guy starts heading for the door once more.

“Hey well, good luck! Don’t drink too much of the eggnog, I bet it’ll be spiked!”

Glancing over his shoulder, he looks a little unsure or nervous, nodding back at Clint with a wave of his hand before his and Brock’s eyes meet and he extends the wave to him. Brock lifts his hand because it’s natural and yet the air still feels like it’s been knocked out of him.

*****

The next day Brock sees Jack walk in on his lunch break like he generally does and he looks unusually good wearing a dark blue dress shirt and tie under a soft looking black wool sweater with some dark trousers, that and he’s smiling right at him, warm and familiar. Brock figures out between his dreams, the reveal that Jack had a date the night before and about this moment right here, that he might have stronger than _‘just friends’_ feelings for the guy.

He goes to say something and catch up like they hadn’t seen each other in the past day only to be outflanked by Clint as well as Sam, steering Jack away from the front counter he was approaching and instead sitting him at the booth they had been taking their break at. The last thing Brock hears is ‘how was the date?’ and Jack goes red but folds his hands together politely, most likely giving a very general rundown of it and no matter how nonchalant he seems about it, Brock still feels ill anyway.

*****

As the days go by, Brock forgets how close to Christmas it is as he gathers bits and pieces of how sweet Jack and this lady -Sophia- are. He’s never brought her to the coffee shop so Brock only has what Jack says, and from what he hears from everyone else is that she’s a daughter from Bulgarian immigrants, very kind and quite loving. He figures that’s good, it’s what Jack deserves. They’ve gone on a few more dates from what he gets when Sam or Clint bring it up as Jack doesn’t much advertise about it and that’s probably why he’s surprised when he and Jack are sitting across from each other a week later when Jack simply and casually mentions he’s not dating her anymore.

He smiles fondly before he takes another sip from his cup while Brock keeps staring at him in mild surprise. “Better friends I think. She not upset. Everything fine, still friends.”

Brock doesn’t know what to say, quietly trying to absorb the announcement, poking at a half eaten muffin absently. “Oh. Well, if it was a friendly break up then hey, good fer ya both.” 

“Mhm,” Jack hums against his cup, finishing off his coffee. “Shit happen, no big thing.” 

Brock chuckles, that fondness kicking in. “Been hangin’ ‘round me too damn long.”

Jack shrugs absently then proceeds to steal the rest of his muffin and eat it in two bites without much asking permission, Brock finds he doesn’t much care right then. He only smiles a little more.

*****

On the last Thursday night Cultural Club meeting before Christmas, it’s all a little more livelier than usual since Steve’s allowed a small potluck gathering to go on and everyone brings dishes for all to enjoy, that included the staff and any customers that get caught in the festivities.

Jack lingers around the group long enough to help with anything needed as well as talk about whatever the topic was on. For the most part though, he usually breaks away so he can hang out by the front counter and talk to Brock over the frosted glass before the coffee makers about whatever under the sun. 

He’s not the one getting distracted, Clint coming out to make sure the stock was all in good standing only to be lassoed with a string of garland by Natasha and pulled into the festivities. Every time he tried to make an excuse to leave, his goofy idiot expression saying he clearly didn’t want to, she would keep him in his place or sit on his lap to keep him there if she had to. If the message was lost on Clint, Brock wouldn’t have been surprised but he also couldn’t blame the panicked look in his eyes that was akin to a deer in headlights. It seemed like a win-win situation with a side of awkward nervousness Brock was happy not to experience. Whatever, as long as Barton got Natasha’s message that she did kind of like him, in her own way..he guesses.

There’s sing-alongs, too many Santa hats and ugly sweaters, even Brock finds himself sucking on the end of a candy cane and smiling a little more than usual. He just might have found the spirit of the season again because of Jack’s little announcement but he’s not letting anyone else in on that. Instead he says anything and everything so he can see Jack smile because he’s that selfish and they start to talk about a new place opening up across the street that boasts down to earth, real home-cooked Italian meals, all the while Mariah Carey belts out her Christmas hits. Brock’s dubious about the restaurant’s claim while Jack argues that he shouldn’t assume before he goes and tries it out.

It briefly crosses Brock’s mind, while he’s handing out another coffee to a customer as Jack patiently waits and plays with one of the drink straws, that they’ve never yet spoken or met up together outside of Cap’s Coffee _still_. He walks away to restock the cups with that thought and when he’s back, the fact is still in his head that they haven’t, a gift sits on the counter wrapped in silver and gold. 

He immediately looks to Jack, who looks so guilty Brock just can’t help but smirk. Picking up the small present he shrugs. “What’s this?” 

Jack strolls over trying to be as casual as possible. “I not know, look like Christmas gift but maybe I mistake. Who give you present, Brock?” 

He goes to call Jack out on his shit when a man with pretty blue eyes steps up and smiles at Brock. Maybe Brock would have reciprocated it just to keep up with the standards Steve had for him, maybe, if only it wasn’t his ex-boyfriend who dropped him for a better model and he’s not bitter, no not at all. He really wished he believed that this time around, after a few months of punching sand bags and taking his frustrations out on them, he’s still angry. Though, it’s more or less because he let this asshole get to him.

“Hey Brock. You’re looking good.” 

The way he says it makes Brock go into alert mode.

Pasting on a smile because he could at least pretend he doesn’t wanna jump over the counter and strangle him, Brock rests his hands on the counter. “Mike, what can I get ya?” 

Mike’s already got a cell in hand when he rests it on the counter across from him. “Your new number maybe? Heard you moved a few months ago, I couldn’t call you _or_ drop by to say hi.”

_That was the fuckin’ point, asshole._

A drop by was code for a booty call and he can’t even fathom how he’d think that was still something they’d be doing. He tells himself to take a breather before he can utter something about his phone being stepped on by a rogue elephant or that he’d rather get fucked by a spiked bat than have him call again, but before he can Natasha coolly strolls over and squeezes herself beside Mike and reaches past Brock to the inside part of their service counter to grab the canister of whipped cream. 

“Excuse me.” 

It’s done slow and on purpose, neither she _nor_ Brock miss the way Mike checks her out in tight jeans and a blouse riding up a bit as she stretches revealing a sliver of skin. She straightens up and bats her lashes at Brock. “I wanted some extra cream, is that okay?”

Brock doesn’t know what she’s up to but he nods and gestures for her to carry on, she smiles and leans in again to press a kiss on his cheek. “Always so sweet.” 

As she draws back to stand, she turns to Mike and then away to head back to the table with some of the guys who watch quietly but say nothing. Brock could literally see the one track minded cogwheel turning in his ex’s head, leaning in a little and trying not to point. “Are you dating _that_?”

Rolling his eyes, he frowned. “ _She_ has a name and no I ain’t.” He tilted his head to the side to where Jack had been making himself invisible, Thor standing with him looking perturbed. “Blondie over there is though.”

You could tell when Thor was angry, it was as easy as telling when he was happy. Mike raised his hands innocently and gave him a sheepish smile, looking back to Brock. “I think I should go.”

“Yeah you should, and don’t fuckin’ come back either.”

The party seemed to freeze a moment as they all watched Mike make a quick escape the second Thor took a step forward and the idiot almost hit the glass before he could get his ass far, far away. Everyone and some other customers who had been watching all broke out in a laugh and Brock shook his head, smirking a bit as he nodded to Nat and she only gave him a playful wink for the distraction.

He turned to nod to Thor, “Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t know what else to say that would make him jump outta his skin like that.”

Thor chuckled. “Oh no my friend, the pleasure was all mine. I enjoy this kind of play. Also this one,” He turns to Jack who’s apparently hyperfocused on his coffee and jabs two fingers hard into his lower back which elicits a small annoyed sound before he looks over his shoulder at the blond. “He was uttering terrible curses under his breath in his mother tongue.” 

Jack raised his brows. “You never speak Polish.” 

Thor laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “I do not have to my dear friend, I worried you would throw the man through the wall if it were not for the fact that I was standing here!” 

“Would throw; rude and pushy.” Jack sulks. “Makes eyes at Natalia when he talking to Brock. Very wrong.” 

Jack goes on to mutter something under his breath that makes Wanda, who’s sitting close enough to catch everything, gasp and put a hand over her mouth. She gets up and smacks Jack’s wrist for it and he mumbles a sorry at her with a shamed look across his features. 

Whatever it was, Brock feels himself blushing a little because as bad as it may have been, Jack sounds dangerously sexy when he’s speaking in another language especially when he’s pissed off about some jackass that happens to be an ex-boyfriend of his.

“Hey, better you fuckers (Steve raises his brows at him but says nothing.) sayin’ it than me. I hate pretendin’ to be nice when I’m at work and someone’s tryin’ to pick me up and that was an an ex I didn’t want to see again.”

Like a strategic retreat, Wanda tugs Thor away so they can go join the conversation at the tables and Jack goes quiet again, scraping at some sticker residue stuck to the counter wall by the pick up area. He looks pensive and Brock’s not sure but maybe a little sad too, if he is Brock wonders if it’s because they both remember the first time they met.

“Hey Jack?”

Jack turns his head to the side of look at him, eyes wanting to cast down like he’s ashamed but always gives him time if he wants it and Brock smiles. “When we first met I- ”

“ -I very rude. Inappropriate, like that man.”

Oh no, Jack was definitely nothing like Mike and Brock presses closer to the counter so the conversation is just for them as he tries to stare up at him and lean across the flat space with clear body language. Jack shifts a little, rests a hand curiously on the counter surface himself but still wary, though he wants to know what Brock’s up to.

“Was wonderin’,” Brock licks his lips; slow and playful as green eyes track it. “Could I buy ya a drink?”

Their fingers touch along the cool surface, just barely a graze but Brock feels so out of place from it, trying to keep his wits about him as Jack can’t hide the surprise. He blinks at him not wanting to stop touching but also not sure what to make of it.

“This joke Brock? Not nice to make fun.” 

Jack looks like he’s struggling and it makes Brock feel worse, but they don’t pull fingers away. Steve whistles from the side, low and light, Brock turning his way as Bucky smiles understandingly next to his boyfriend.

“Go.” Steve tells him simply, giving him a smile. “Take the rest of the night off. The guys here will help me straighten up.”

The elated feeling he gets is weird but good and pulses an excitement in him as steps back, pulling his hand away from Jack’s but gestures for him to wait there before he’s gone to the back and grabs his coat as Sam looks up in surprise, flour across his cheek.

“Are you finally gonna tell him or do I have to slap you?”

“I’m tellin’ ‘im, I’m tellin’ ‘im. Geez, can you all get off my damn ass?”

Sam grins. “Only if you got someone else to take over.”

Brock doesn’t even dignify that with an answer and he rushes out to find Jack standing where he left him and Clint’s taken the till with Natasha in tow, her arm draped around his shoulders casually as they take orders together. At least that problem is cleared up. Everyone gives Brock a wave and Jack too even though he seems to be uncertain about what’s exactly happening despite letting himself be tugged out the door anyway without complaints. 

They’re walking quickly a few blocks before Brock’s elated senses catch up with him and he eventually slows down but keeps moving. Jack’s face is wearing a permanent confused expression across it but hasn’t said anything and only follows along wherever they’re going. Apparently where they’re headed was the front entrance to the apartment building Brock lives at. He can’t be bothered to know exactly what his brain was telling his legs and only pulls Jack inside after he gets through the lobby. They get as far as Brock’s front door when Jack suddenly stops them and doesn’t dare cross the threshold after the door is unlocked. His eyes give him a careful expression while they’re still holding hands, Jack’s free hand pressing over the ones that are held together but the way Jack looks so tense is all wrong.

Brock really didn’t think this through.

He never even asked Jack what he wanted.

Brock lets go of his door and turns fully to face him, suddenly feeling nervous but he’s restless and lost where Jack is like a beacon and he’s staring at him with so much patience.

“Why we here, Brock?”

“I ah..I was thinkin’ bout how I ain’t ever invited ya to my place or anythin’ and since yer kinda my best friend, shit I know it sounds stupid but you are. You really are and I think yer amazin’ Jack, damn amazin’. I thought at first you were an asshole but when I got to know ya, I jus- ”

“Brock.” Jack lets out gently, thumb brushing light against his hand.

Nodding, Brock tries to get his thoughts back into place. “What I’m tryin’ to say is, I still wanna..I really wanna but I don’t know if ya wanna. _Aw hell_ I ain’t good at any of this shit..”

Jack makes a small tsk sound with his tongue and draws his hands away, Brock doesn’t know what to say or do to bring them back but then he sucks in a sharp breath when those same large warm hands cradle his face.

“Ask.” He steps in closer. “Ask why I stop dates, Brock. Ask me.”

Brock’s wanted to ask him so many times, but he’s stopped himself from doing it, it wasn’t his business. He grimaces before he draws in a breath, hopeful and maybe realizing things. “Why’d you two break up?”

Green eyes stare at him with such deep intensity, fingers curling in lightly and sending perfect little shivers through him.

“I break up because..” He smiles carefully. “Because she not you, Brock. No one like you.” 

And suddenly Brock can’t look at him, he feels like he’s staring at the sun and it’s troubling to him that he’s even thinking like that because he’s never felt like that about anyone.

“Brock, look up. Please.” He doesn’t want to but he forces himself to when Jack asks and there he is, right before his eyes, Brock seeing Jack looking at him with so much fondness that he never saw before and for all he knows he could have been doing that all this time. He probably was.

Jack looks like he’s searching something, it takes him barely a second to find it, eyes hinting only a flash of worry before it fades away and he smiles and Brock does too because he feels the need to.

“Brock.” He repeats just before he leans in and kisses him desperately. 

Jack’s lips are a little chapped from the last minute decision to move in, but they’re soft and though eager, they’re also gentle as if he’s still asking for permission even if he already did in his own way. Hands move down and ghost at Brock’s hips as their noses brush along each other.

His mouth is perfect and Brock wants more, not letting him stop as they make out partially in the hall and answering his cautious hands by gripping onto the front of Jack’s shirt to keep him close. The angle throws Jack off a little and he has to move one hand, pressing his palm along the frame of the door to keep himself upright, the other grabs at his hip and grips him firmly in place.

Brock tilts his head a little to give Jack more access and rewards him with a soft noise when he parts his lips and feels Jack's tongue carefully invading his mouth. His other hand curls around a fistful of Jack’s hair and the soft growl against his mouth reminds Brock to remember that for later.

He draws his head back just enough to gesture towards his apartment in invitation, door open and still waiting for them but before Jack can piece words together his phone goes off and he’s checking it, hand still gripping at his hip.

There’s a string of bitter sounding Polish and Brock’s sure he’s picked up enough to notice when he says fuck and something unfortunate about someone’s mother.

Jack tucks his phone back into his pocket and sighs heavily, leaning in close to press his forehead firmly against Brock’s, his hand smoothing along his side. “I go. Emergency alarm, I check.”

He then reaches over and pats the small bulge in Brock’s coat pocket to remind him of the gift. “You open while I work.”

Groaning out, Brock can’t help but keep the hold on Jack’s shirt, taking a small note of satisfaction that at least when he goes to do his checks it’ll be rumpled while meeting his clients. It’s like Jack knows what to say and do because he smiles gently and tilts his head up, pressing a kiss against his temple. It’s not the kiss Brock wanted but it feels just as intimate to him, hand sliding up his spine and it sends a shiver through him.

“This take while, maybe dinner tomorrow night? Date? Italian place, you tell me they make food best for you?”

Brock stares at him for a long moment just to soak him in because after so much, he sounds happiest like this, and it makes Brock feel more than what he’s already feeling.

“Yeah. Yeah anythin’ ya want Jackie. I still don’t think it’s gonna be anythin’ special but okay.” He pulls himself off even though he really doesn’t want to because all he wants is to take Jack inside and kiss the fuck outta him against every piece of furniture he has. “Take me on that date.”

Jack full on smiles to that, the soft crinkle of lines around his eyes are the best thing in the world and he can’t help himself when he cups his face and leans in to press one last kiss against Jack’s lips before he has to let him go. 

They soak in their moment, holding each other a little bit longer and it just feels right like this, it always does with Jack he realizes. It’s really never been anyone else that makes him feel this way, his arms wrapping around Jack’s neck ever so tight. They embrace and Jack hums contently to himself, a kiss pressed into Brock’s hair. He’s sure neither of them know how far they can get together but they’re surely willing to try it out. 

That much Brock’s sure of.

When Jack leaves, Brock carefully closes the door and thinks about heading back to the coffee shop to help out with clean up but then he remembers Jack’s gift and drops onto the couch instead, pulling it out and giving it a once over. It’s about the size of his palm and boxy, finally he relents and opens it up to find a simple cardboard box with cotton padding in the way of whatever’s underneath. Now extremely curious, he removes that and nestled on more padding is a dark brown leather bracelet woven with a similar shade of colored Chinese knotting cord. He’s actually surprised he remembers the name of it and mentally pats himself on the back, assuming everything Jack said about hand-making these things wouldn’t stick in his head. Braided in at the center is one lone silver charm of a lion’s head, it’s what Jack likes to compare him to now and again, and it’s one of the most thoughtful gifts he’s ever been given.

Brock can’t help the smile that comes up, taking it out of the box to get a closer look. He’s never been one for jewellry but with the knowledge Jack’s made it personally just for him to wear, he knows he’s about to start just like so many other things with Jack and he’s really looking forward to all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that is the end of the story, chapter four will be..not an epilogue but just a moment between them after they're dating I had in my head so I'll get that up in a few days.


	4. Everything happens for a reason.

“Brock?” Jack calls from the living room while Brock fought with the roast chicken he was ready to pull from the oven. He insisted on Jack coming over for dinner and didn’t want to make something pasta so he settled for the chicken, which in hindsight he should have thought better of. Now it was still pink and three minutes over the time the stupid recipe said and he wasn’t sure what the hell was wrong with it. He shoved the bird back into the oven and hoped Jack wasn’t starving yet.

Rounding the corner, Jack was at his laptop, browser open and his eyes seemed to refuse to look away from whatever he was staring at and Brock wondered if he’d left his porn paused or if it was something else. He realized it was something else when he could finally see the screen and realized Jack had found his _wedding registry_. 

Okay so, it wasn’t anything official, he and Jack had been only dating for a couple of months and well, it was made _years_ ago. It wasn’t directly related to him, not that it mattered, his boyfriend’s eyes wide and in clear shock of the situation. He can’t blame him though he felt like he should have been a tiny bit pissed about him finding it. 

“What did you do?”

“Need Google, find this.”

“That’s what phones are fer.” Brock bit out and he wished the ground would swallow him whole. “It ain’t nothin’, sometimes I like makin’ dumb lists and, I dunno.” He shrugged in place of better words.

His wishlist registry was small, only a couple of pages of modest things he’d like with his dream husband in his dream relationship with their dream wedding and life. It was dumb, he knows, but it helped take him away from the mind numbing action at Cap’s Coffee..well before Jack came into his life. He found he visited the list less and less after he did but it was still at his quick launch of bookmarks and still saved as _wedding stuff_. He wasn’t thinking about it when Jack started showing up but he did add random things out of the blue. He wished he was more aware of being caught now that he was.

He could explain most of the stuff off as things he needed at some point if he didn’t have that stupid title advertising in plain English for him. It also didn’t help, it was actually more mortifying, when the list was still at the bottom where his most recent additions had been tacked on to move later and now revealing just how bad it looked; a Polish copy of Rosetta Stone and a bunch of traveler’s guides after a night of listening to Jack talk about home in the comfort of the dark as they laid in bed together. Sure he may have been joking about taking him back with him when he went to visit but the more Brock thought about it, the more he wanted to, if anything just to see everything there through Jack’s eyes. He really had no plans to tell him about it and avoid looking creepy but it was all out in the open now and he just wanted to disappear.

He supposes with that stuff added on a wedding list that he made up a long time ago, it did probably have a certain connotation that he hoped Jack doesn’t pick up on. 

“When we get married?” Jack asks innocently and obliterates all hope in salvaging himself. “Must buy suit.”

Brock can honestly feel the way his face is going a darker shade of scarlet, his ears are on fire and jumping out the window looks so tempting right about now. Maybe Steve’ll forgive him for abruptly quitting and moving to Antarctica, at least for a little while to let it all smooth over. There’s probably no one out there to talk to him, always a plus. “Stop makin’ jokes.”

“Am not making joke!” Jack insists, then proceeds to purse his lips like he always does when he’s being stubborn about an argument. “Never joke about marriage, Brock. Winter wedding nice.” 

Brock gives him the stinkeye before glancing at his feet in embarrassment. “It sure sounds like yer bein’ an asshole and makin’ fun.” At least Jack isn’t laughing, it’s one of the things he hates the most, is being laughed at. 

He feels a hand cup at his jaw and gently guide him to look up again, into Jack’s perfect green eyes. There’s nothing bad in them; no humor, no disgust or annoyance, but he’s not sure if he’s just covering it up in denial because he wouldn’t be able to deal with Jack looking at him like that. 

“Brock, is not maybe something right away but..I think if..” Jack pauses briefly, mouth silently forming letters of words and stringing them into place. “If we like this always, I want. With you.” 

It seems like it’s Jack’s turn to avoid eye contact in embarrassment, his hand slips away and they go in his pockets as Brock only stares at him a long moment unsure of what to say. What comes out is just plain logic. “We can’t plan to get married, we’ve barely been datin’.”

Jack nods, reaches out to close the laptop like an end to a conversation and Brock is amazed at how foolish Jack seems to feel and look, as if he said something so forbidden and didn’t just find Brock’s stupid fantasy wedding registry which would have been the easiest thing to explain if he opened the other folder underneath the browser. A folder that holds things like a scrap book and that’s one of the most scariest things he’s ever feared of getting out, that he has certain wishes for a dream wedding but could have explained it all better to Jack. All lofty ideas he’s randomly had and he’s sure all stupid, the last thing he needs is for Jack to run away when they’re just so good together but sure if he had the chance to explain properly it wouldn’t be the case.

That was the thing though, wasn’t it? That now Jack felt like he spoke too soon about marriage and Brock steps in and takes his hand to reassure him it’s not stupid and that neither of them are running for the hills. “I’m a nightmare to be with, ain’t sure you got that memo yet.” 

Jack looks up at him, a partial smile formed at his lips as he gives his hand a squeeze back. “Memo I get, I ignore. I focus on best boyfriend instead.”

Snorting to that, Brock shakes his head. “Yer doin’ a good job, well ‘cept for that memo retort. Shoulda said I wasn’t a nightmare.”

“Why I lie, Brock? Not good for marriage.” 

Brock barks out a laugh, tugging him in for a kiss. “Fuckin’ asshole.”

“Yes, of course. Best fuckin’ asshole.” Jack slips in before pressing their lips together. Brock can’t stop himself from laughing more than kissing him because of it.

He’s always been afraid of love, especially after such terrible relationships. He was happier when he was single, but it’s been lonely. After Jack everything’s been good and he hopes they stick, can’t help thinking of their future together and that Jack’s on a similar page as him. He grabs tightly to him and feels hands on him do the same, they kiss, so familiar now and safe, Jack makes him feel like a whole person again and he’s told about how he misses home less because of Brock in his life. 

“We work hard because relationship hard yes, but together can do.” Jack murmurs against his lips. “When find special person, you love and you fight. Love make it worth everything. I know, I take best care of you.” 

Brock pauses because he's never heard Jack talk about love, in this way at least, like he accidentally slipped out that last bit. "You- " 

Jack nods, expression fixed with a determination. "Yes, love you. I know, so soon."

And Brock, he can only nod because Jack’s right. About the stuff when you find the person you love the most, then it’s easy to think of your future with them in it, and you work hard to make it a reality. He also knows that Jack does take care of him the best, no one else has even come close. Maybe that's why he doesn't register at first that he says _I love you too_ right back. It's just so easy with him. 

Maybe his English isn’t perfect but everything else about Jack has been. Brock’s not about to let go of something like this that’s so rare with someone so wonderful especially when it’s good for the both of them.

He thinks he should let Jack buy a suit, Brock’s always had a Winter wedding in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
